Death
|name = Constantine Parish|race = Human|birthdate = Unknown|birthplace = Unknown|age = 46|gender = Male|height = 7'3"|alias = Death The Horseman of Death|eyes = Blue|hair = Black|affiliation = The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|occupation = None|team = The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|base of operations = Unknown|status = Active|marital status = Single|relatives = Gregory Parish - brother The other horsemen|magic = Domain of Death Requip Aero|weapons = Dust and Decay (guns, Judge) Various scythes}} Appearance Death is a tall, well fit man with odd pale skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wears ether black robes over light armor, bandoleers and metal vambraces. That, or goes shirtless with just a scarf and pants with armored boots and gauntlets. He is often seen with his two guns, Dust and Decay, or with his scythes. Personality Death, decay, all things turn to dust in time. Death as a person is the embodiment of these things in his own way. Morality and legality mean nothing to him. All lives are equal in the eyes of Death, equally worthless that is. Cold and uncaring, this is a man with a black heart beating in his chest, if he even has one that is. History Death, once known as Constantine Parish, was just a man. But this was long ago. Constantine and his brother Gregory were both twisted, even as kids. Having an odd fascination with death and decay. Constantine and his broth parted way, learning there own magics before both being sought out an recruited as member of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Magic & Abilities * Enhanced and senses * Absurd durability, strength, and endurance * Melee combat and martial arts master * Immune to Death Magic, might even be immortal Domain of Death Death's main magic, Domain of Death, is not a standard magic. Though it uses up ethernano like another magic, Domain acts more like a passive to semi-passive aura with a range of several hundred feet (estimated at about 500-800 ft). Domain of Death is like a slower acting and weaker, yet more controllable version of the effect Lord Zerif has. It kills, albeit slowly, any living thing in the field. Death's control is grate enough to turn on and off the power as well as change it's range and whether or not it kills plants as well. Known limits are the range, as well as the fact that it has no effect on non-living or otherwise immortal beings. Though Death seems to prefer to kill things himself and watch them die as the life leaves there eyes. Art-5.jpg|a boomerang weapon made from three scythes Darksiders2_scythe_concept_art_by_jestermation-d5ea5uy.jpg|Sickles/Kamas 2760205-1344958147.jpg|the Death Fang scythe1.jpg|the Soul Cutter dual scythe.jpg|Despair 20120630140721!Scythe.png|Redemption scythe.PNG|Salvation Scythe.png|Absolution Requip, The Reaper Death uses requip as well as his own magic, with his requip he calls for various scythes and scythe like weapons such as sickles/kamas and even a boomerang like weapon. He also uses it to store his guns and ammo as well as his more armored outfit. Aero Death can use the magic known as Aero, it creates a set of raven like wings and lets him magically fly for a time. Trivia * Parish is a real last name, so no jokes on puns. First name is after the comic figure "Constantine" Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Gun User Category:Scythe User Category:Requip User